


"I Can Do That..."

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cocky Lucifer, Consent is Sexy, Cute Lucifer, Desire, Explicit Language, Fallen Angels, Fulfilling Desires, Lux - Freeform, Morality, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: Prior to meeting Detective Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar was just starting out in the City of Lost Angels.  With General Mazikeen at his side, the former King of Hell has himself a newly acquired nightclub and a voracious appetite in need of sating.  Contained herein are a collection of encounters from Lucifer's past, short and sweet.  Each teaching him a little more about mankind: the good, the bad; what is right, what is wrong, and allowing the Devil to explore a little more into humanity's desires.





	1. Tonia

She was with her girlfriends; she was gorgeous. Raven curls cascaded to her shoulders, but no further. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate and looked just as rich. Cute freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks, and her face was lined with creases and dimples from a bright, winning smile. Sipping a colorful drink to match her colorful dress, she and her girls callously sent away any potential suitors, jeering amongst themselves at the audacity of any man who dared to approach such beautiful women. Clearly, every man was the enemy for them that night. He wanted her, to be sure; but if he was going to have her, she would have to come to him. 

Lucifer kept an appreciative eye on her, appraising her curvaceous form accentuated by her dress. An ample bosom matched her buxom hips and ass; not to mention her thick, powerful thighs he wouldn’t mind being crushed by. He couldn’t tell if she noticed him, watching from the VIP section of his newly acquired nightclub “Lux,” but he didn’t mind the view in the least. And if a view was all he could have of her, that would have to be enough. She would be the one to decide whether to share his bed; decide if he was worthy. But Lucifer did long for a chance to prove himself; to know and satisfy her every desire.

He was distracted from his private show by one of his waitresses, passing him another tumbler of aged scotch, and when he looked back she was gone. Her friends had congregated on the dance floor, tantalizing and titillating in defiance of any whom they aroused; whooping and mouthing along to the words of the song. But she was not with them.

Lucifer cast his eyes to and fro over his club, hoping he hadn’t lost her when a voice called out over the noise.

“Sir?” A bouncer heading the VIP access asked, “Got a lady saying she’s answering your invite?”

Lucifer looked in the direction of the velveteen rope, seeing confident hands on wide hips and a cocked eyebrow, hiding under the bangs of her curls. Lucifer grinned slyly before nodding at the bouncer, who quickly let the fierce woman pass.

She stood before him; legs apart and calves flexed in her modest heels, hands still on her hips. With the couple added inches from her heels, she stood almost as tall as Lucifer himself. He waited for her to speak.

“You wanna tell me why you’ve been watching me all night?” She called over the music.

Never one to shy away from the truth, Lucifer crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat, putting himself on display.

“Well,” He answered, “That would be because I want you.”

The woman scoffed, but with a smile that accepted his challenge, her mismatched crooked teeth gleamed white against her dark lips. She wasn’t wearing makeup; she didn’t need any.

“Hard to believe there’s a man in this whole damn town who’ll actually say what he wants,” She mused.

“Lies are useless to me,” Lucifer offered her a seat.

She took it; the chair’s fabric cushioning and enveloped her voluptuous form as she matched his demeanor: legs crossed, leaning back.

“Must be the accent,” She said, “’Cause there’s no other reason a cheesy-ass line like that would work on me.”

“Do your friends know you’ve abandoned them?” Lucifer looked to them, still on the floor.

“Nobody’s keeping me,” The woman looked over at her friends as well, “This is my night.”

“A celebration?”

“In a way.”

“It isn’t your birthday,” Lucifer leaned forward, playing the detective as he scanned her head to toe, “And this isn’t an engagement or bachelorette party.”

“You’re getting warmer,” She smirked.

“So, that’s a ‘no’ on relationships, then,” Lucifer liked how she played her games, “Then you must be newly single.”

“Bullseye, Mr. Holmes,” She took his tumbler of scotch off the table for herself.

Lucifer didn’t mind in the slightest, but still signaled for another glass to be brought up.

“Morningstar, actually,” He offered his hand, “Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure, darling.”

She hesitated, her eyes flashing just a hint of suspicion, before she put her hand in his. 

“Tonia Ellis,” She said.

He felt the numerous callouses on her hardworking fingers and palm, recently moisturized with cocoa butter. Daring and chivalrous, he pulled her hand to his lips, lightly grazing her knuckles and breathed in her perfumed aroma. Tonia didn’t object; she continued to meet his gaze, unperturbed and intrigued.

“Who would be fool enough to earn your scorn, Miss Tonia?” He asked, letting her go.

“Someone who thinks he can have his cake and eat it too,” Tonia sipped what was now her scotch, lips pressed tightly together.

“Bastard,” Lucifer said, emphatically.

“Fool was just a placeholder, if anything at all,” Tonia shrugged, “Am I supposed to believe you’re any different?”

“Not tonight, perhaps,” Lucifer accepted his scotch upon its arrival, “Not if all men are the enemy. They say I am the ultimate enemy, but as I said before: lies are useless to me. I always say what I want. And I want you.”

Tonia’s lips parted at the husky timbre in Lucifer’s voice; her pupils dilated, showing her interest. 

“Not sure it’s such a good thing,” Tonia said, “When a man named for the devil is interested in you.”

“Good or bad,” Lucifer held out his two hands like scales, “Those don’t really matter. What does, to me, is you and what you desire.”

Tonia and Lucifer both sipped their drinks in silence; his powers marking the increase of her heartrate and the flushing of her freckled cheeks. However, it would seem she was not done playing her game; a game Lucifer was thoroughly enjoying.

“So…” Tonia’s voice trailed off a bit, “If I desired another drink?”

“Then a drink you shall have,” Lucifer nodded.

“And if I wanted you…” Tonia smirked as Lucifer’s eyebrow wiggled suggestively, “To find me a fine, young black man to take me home with him?”

“Then you’re on your own, I’m afraid,” Lucifer smiled back, “I will not help a woman I desire into the bed of another. Do you only sleep with black men?”

Tonia slowly shook her head from side to side, with her glass to her lips.

“How about a man sporting the name of the devil?”

And with that, Lucifer knew that he had won Tonia’s game. Not only that, but he impressed her with how well he played. Tonia swirled her drink, watching Lucifer as closely as he did her; her legs uncrossing in anticipation.

“You got a place nearby?” She asked.

“A few stories directly above you,” Lucifer answered.

Tonia turned her eyes to the club ceiling, her disbelief fading as Lucifer got to his feet, holding out his hand.

“That is nearby,” Tonia admitted, taking Lucifer’s hand.

He led his new beauty out of the VIP area and down the stairs, intending to lead her past the bar and to his private elevator, but he felt a tightening of her grip, a tugging at his arm. Lucifer turned as Tonia silently held up one finger, requesting a moment, before letting him go and hurrying over to her friends. Lucifer watched them as they admonished Tonia for any number of reasons: for leaving with some stranger, for abandoning them, for forgetting who the enemy is. But all it took was his most charming, disarming smile, and a devilish wink for all three of Tonia’s friends to sport smiles of their own. Now, they giggled and praised her and fanned themselves while sneaking more glances back at him. They discussed something Lucifer could not hear, and a brief argument with shaking heads and mouthed promises occurred before Tonia’s friends left with lingering, flirtatious glances sent his way.

Tonia stopped in front of him, neither of them speaking for a moment; Lucifer just realized how big her eyes were. They were so bright, so full of mischief that he could see himself in them.

“What was that about?” Lucifer asked.

“Just girls looking out for each other,” Tonia shrugged, smiling.

“Do they approve?” Lucifer offered her his arm.

“Oh, you know they do,” Tonia took his arm, walking to the elevator.

In her other hand, she had her cell phone out, sending a text with her thumb. Lucifer walked a little slower with her, so as to ensure she wouldn’t trip or stumble. Lucifer kept his nose out of her business; she finished her communication as he pressed the button to call the elevator. Leaning over to her ear, he let his lips graze her helix as he asked his question.

“Everything taken care of?”

“Mmm…” Tonia moaned, leaning into him.

Lucifer loved that she cared little for the prying eyes watching with admiration or jealousy as the King of Lux took the most beautiful woman in the room to his bed. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Pressing for the penthouse floor, Lucifer started to touch her, working a little of his magic. He trailed his fingers over her shoulders, sliding down her back, meeting the fabric of her dress and the cool metal of the zipper. Tonia turned to face him, her hands rising up to fiddle with the belt loops of his pants.

“I just had to check in on my son,” Tonia breathed, “Make sure his sitter knows I’ll be home a little late.”

“You have a child?” Lucifer asked; his tone carried a hint of disappointment.

“That a problem?” Tonia mistook his tone, pressing away from him.

“No, no,” Lucifer traced her lower lip with his thumb, “I just wanted to have you as many times, in as many ways as you’d like until morning. Just a little disappointed to have to cut it short.”

Lucifer pulled Tonia closer, keeping any other snarky comments he could have made to himself. Tonia did not seem the sort to take sass from anyone. Lucifer leaned over to press his lips to Tonia’s throat and shoulders.

“You know, that was…” Tonia sighed, “That was very smooth.”

The elevator doors slid open with their tell-tale chime. Lucifer walked backward, pulling Tonia through the doors, before sliding his key into the lock under the call button. He turned it decisively, so they would not be disturbed. Tonia was taking in his massive apartment with wonder in her eyes; her heels clicked on the hardwood floors, her hands touching the fine leather of his couch. With her back to him, Lucifer let one of the myriad barriers blocking his full power drop, filling the space with unseen divinity. Tonia’s skin erupted in little bumps, and a shudder shook her shoulders. Lucifer slid his palms over those shoulders, gripping her human heat with his angelic fire.

“Well, damn…” Tonia sighed.

Lucifer brushed his nose gently into her curls, inhaling sharply before kissing his way down her neck, whispering all the while.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Lucifer asked.

“It’s…” Tonia leaned back, covering his hands with hers, “It’s a nice thing to hear.”

“Tell me, Miss Tonia,” Lucifer’s voice grumbled low.

“Tell you what?” Tonia voice hitched when his tongue flicked a pulsing vein at her neck.

“Tell me what is it that you desire?”

She turned to face him, taking his lips in a brutal kiss, her arms thrown around him. Lucifer pulled her close, crushing their forms together; as their tongues met, he tasted the scotch, sweet rum, red wine, and the sultry bite of spice from a dinner of South Asian cuisine. Tonia pawed at his back and arms, desperate for the feel of skin on skin, but Lucifer needed to hear it from her. Despite how much it ached to deny himself more of her taste, Lucifer broke their kiss.

“Tell me, Tonia,” Lucifer whispered, his forehead against hers.

“Take me, Lucifer,” Tonia confessed, breasts heaving under her dress, “Take me how a woman like me deserves; better than that fool of an ex of mine ever did. Take me until I’ve screamed myself hoarse. Show me how beautiful you say I am.”

“Oh, I can do that…” Lucifer growled, before kissing her again, his hands sliding her dress’ zipper down, down, down.

\-----------------------

They completed their romp and their tryst, both lying on their sides. When Lucifer finished, Tonia struggled to steady her breaths, burying her face into a pillow, while her hand reached behind, anxiously trying to keep Lucifer’s lean form pressed to hers. Lucifer luxuriated in the feel of her: the heavy weight of her breasts, how her legs curved to meet her hips, and the shallow valleys of stretch marks running down her belly. When she rolled over to face him, she found him smiling, still with a hint of wickedness.

“You’ll let me know when you’re ready for round two?”

“Round Two?!” Tonia shared her own smile with eyes wide, “But I feel like I just ran a marathon…”

“Hardly as much fun,” Lucifer said, “And from the sounds of it, your voice hasn’t gone hoarse yet… so, I still have work to do.”

Tonia giggled as he kissed her again; he rolled on top of her, breaking their kiss to look down, Tonia held him back, pushing on his shoulders.

“Something wrong, darling?” Lucifer asked.

“It’s after midnight,” Tonia said, and Lucifer’s heart sank, “I need to head home.”

“Right…” Lucifer didn’t bother to mask his disappointment, “The child…”

Tonia slid out from under him, standing on those fantastic legs of hers, and Lucifer watched as she collected and pulled on her bra and panties. He carefully removed his condom, tied the end in a knot and tossed it into the waste basket near his bed.

“You sound like you’re not satisfied,” Tonia observed as she redressed.

“No, no, that was wonderful; for me too,” Lucifer responded, “It’s just… I wasn’t done with you yet.”

“Mm’hmm… If you had your way, I’m not sure what would truly satisfy you.”

“How old is your boy?” Lucifer asked, after a moment.

“He’s twelve.”

“And that’s not old enough to take care of himself?”

Tonia shot Lucifer a look of disbelief as she pulled up her dress; seeing he was serious, she spoke slowly, deliberately.

“No, of course it’s not.”

“Well, he has one of those things with him, yes?” Lucifer flailed his fingers as he searched for the word, “A watcher? No…” He snapped his fingers victoriously, “A sitter! That’s it. He has one of those, you said? Just pay them to stay the rest of the night.”

“How about you do that if you’ve got that kind of money?” Tonia shot back, “Listen, Lucifer, this was fun, but I do have responsibilities that can’t be put on hold for some one night stand.”

“I suppose…”

Lucifer pouted as he crawled across his king size bed, gets up on his knees at the edge, taking one of her hands in his.

“But you can’t blame the devil for trying, can you?” He asked, playfully.

Tonia couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her down into another kiss; she held his face, petting his cheeks with her thumbs as she pulled away. She cocked that eyebrow again as she stared him down.

“If you were the devil, I pretty sure I can,” She answered.

“Eh,” Lucifer shrugged, and then stopped, “Wait, twelve?”

“Hmm?” Tonia asked, confused.

“You said your boy is twelve?” Tonia nodded, “Then what? Did you have him when you were… fifteen?”

“No!” Tonia wore a flattered look, “How old do you think I am?”

“Well, if you weren’t fifteen…” Lucifer did some quick calculations, “Thirty-two.”

Tonia shook her head with a smirk.

“Thirty-five?” 

Lucifer was still off, shown with another shaking head.

“Come now, thirty-seven?” She didn’t respond, “I won’t be able to believe you’re any older. I doubt I can believe thirty-seven…”

After a moment, Tonia shook her head again.

“No!” Lucifer exclaimed with half-shout, looking her over with admiration, “I don’t believe it!”

“I’m forty-one,” Tonia burst out laughing as Lucifer swooned comically against her.

“Impossible,” He whispered theatrically, his head resting on her breasts.

“As the expert on myself, I have to disagree,” Lucifer held her gently around her waist, “Lucifer…”

“Yes, right,” And so he let her go, watching her continue collecting her personal items.

“Where’s my phone?” Tonia asked, searching around Lucifer’s reading chair.

Lucifer hopped off the bed to pull on a pair of silken pajama bottoms, tying the cord around his waist.

“Lucifer, have you seen my…” She looked where he was pointing, “Oh! Thanks.”

“Did you drive here tonight?” Lucifer asked, slipping on a matching button down pajama shirt.

“No, one of my girls did; I’ll just call a cab.”

“Then I’ll walk you down when it arrives,” Lucifer said.

Looking up from his buttoning, Tonia was giving him a look he couldn’t identify.

“Look, you said it yourself: it’s after midnight in downtown L.A. I don’t care how capable you are, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Tonia just kept giving him that look.

“What?” Lucifer asked at last.

“I just can’t tell if you’re an ass or a gentleman,” Tonia said softly.

“As the expert on myself, I assure you: I can be both,” Lucifer gave her sly wink.

“I guess,” Tonia sighed with a smirk.

She looked to her phone, furrowed her brow, unlocked it, and then read a message she had received several times before whispering a disbelieving “ _whaaaat?_ ” Lucifer could make out the hints of happiness in her face and tone, and he watched her click a few times on her screen before holding the phone to her ear.

“Girl, are you serious?” The woman on the other end of the line answered, “Are you serious…? Yes… Yes… Girl, I am not talking about that over the phone… _Girl_ … Mm’hmm… _Mm’hmm_ … That’s enough; now, the sitter… Well, how much did you pay her…? Okay… No, no, that’s what she’s owed… And he’s alright? He’s behaving himself…? Yeah, put him on; thanks, Erica… Hey baby, you got your teeth brushed…? Yeah, I know it’s a sleepover, but it’s after midnight… Oh, you know Miss Erica ain’t gonna let you get away with that… Yeah… Yeah, I know, baby… Yes, I did have fun… Oh, a little sleepover myself… Alright… I’ll come get you around ten in the morning… Okay… I love you too, baby… Bye bye…”

Lucifer was already slipping off the pajama shirt, and as Tonia set down her phone and began shimmying out of her dress again, he felt his arousal return. Tonia turned on the balls of her feet, stepping out of her dress now rumpled on the floor, and moved toward Lucifer. His enticement evident through the fabric of his pajama bottoms, but he still just had to play games.

“So, you’re going to call that cab now?” He asked.

Tonia pulled the tie of his pants apart, slipping her fingers under the elastic band. She shook her head before nipping at Lucifer’s neck and up to his earlobe.

“Nope,” She purred, “Cause I’m having a sleepover…”

She yanked the pants down to the floor, pushed Lucifer down onto the bed, and removed her panties before climbing to sit on his lap.

“Is that right?” Lucifer asked, “Well, that’s good, because – if I recall correctly – you wanted to ‘scream yourself hoarse,’ wasn’t it?”

“I think I did say something like that.” 

Tonia dragged her nails down Lucifer’s chest; he snarled at the sensation, bucking his hips underneath her. He felt her legs flex and tighten, to hold on for the ride. It was as good as he thought it would be: being crushed by Tonia’s thighs.

“Then I still have work to do,” Lucifer swore to them both before pushing himself up on his elbows to claim Tonia’s lips in another kiss.

\-----------------------

Unfortunately, Lucifer might never know if it was his physical prowess or a sound sleep that would render Tonia’s voice gravelly and hoarse. They had made it around half-way into round three, close to three in the morning, when Tonia reached her completion yet again. But she had begged for Lucifer to stop and let her rest before they continued. So, he held her close until he heard her soft snoring, smiling at her peaceful countenance, her eyes closed in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Being divine in nature, even when taking physical form, Lucifer doesn’t need much sleep; if he does, it is more for the pleasures and the dreams than for alleviating fatigue. So, not needing sleep, especially from all the energy he gained from two and half fantastic rounds of sex, Lucifer tucked Tonia into his bed and let her rest. Keeping his volume low, he watched a few episodes of a show he’d queued on Netflix. He handled a bit of paperwork for the club. He sipped another glass of scotch as he sat out on his balcony with a new book he’d recently started. And as the sun peeked out over the horizon, he began to play soft, simple songs on his piano.

Around half past seven, his bedroom door slid open, and a bleary-eyed Tonia walked out wearing one of his robes, trying to smooth her tussled curls. She smiled sleepily at Lucifer, who finished a pleasing rift on the keyboard with a flourish and a greeting in a sing-song voice.

“Good morning, Miss Tonia.”

“Mmm… Good morning, Lucifer.”

She slid next to him on the bench, rested her head on his shoulder, and played a few tuneless notes on the keys.

“Did I wake you?” Lucifer asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Tonia shook her head on his shoulder.

“Did you sleep well?”

She pivoted to face him.

“Best I’ve had in years,” She whispered.

Lucifer took the multiple meanings of that statement to heart, accepting the friendly, chaste kiss that Tonia offered. He opened his eyes when that kiss suddenly ended; Tonia pulled back a bit, an apology in her eyes while her hand covered her mouth.

“Sorry… morning breath,” She revealed.

“It’s no trouble,” And Lucifer meant it, but he understood, “How about you go freshen up? New toothbrushes are in the top drawer of the left hand side of the sink. I’ll fix you something for breakfast on the go.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

When Tonia returned, her face washed, teeth cleaned, and personal belongings collected, she made a point to throw the toothbrush she used out in the kitchen’s waste bin.

“That’s a lot of spare toothbrushes, Mr. Morningstar,” She said pointedly.

“Well, I have a lot of spontaneous sleepovers,” He retorted.

“I’ll bet you do,” She kissed him again, minty fresh, “Wow!” 

Tonia had noticed his breakfast creation. Lucifer was proud to show off his imaginative, pseudo-culinary skills. He’d made her a complete breakfast in a delectable sandwich of sorts, which he introduced with a theatrical flourish.

“I give to you: The Ultimate Breakfast Sandwich! Please, hold your applause…”

Tonia laughed, bending down to look at it closely.

“You’re not allergic to peanut butter, are you?” Lucifer asked.

“Nope,” Tonia made to grab her breakfast, but Lucifer snatched it away.

“Apples?”

“No…”

Tonia tried to take the plate, but Lucifer danced away with it.

“You’re not gluten free, are you? Because this is an English muffin.”

“Give me the damn sandwich, Lucifer!” 

He set it into her waiting, outstretched hand while she tried to look serious, but couldn’t stop smiling. Tonia took a bite of her breakfast, moaned and swooned dramatically, which earned her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Tonia brought her half-eaten sandwich to the elevator, while Lucifer unlocked it for use.

“Thank you, Lucifer.”

He turned to his most recent lover, a little surprised at the touching sincerity.

“I really needed to have some fun…” Tonia admitted, “The kind of fun you can’t usually have with your girlfriends, but…”

“But you can with a dashing, debonair devil of a stranger?” He finished.

“Exactly, so… Thank you.”

“I had a lovely time as well.”

“Good.”

They came together for one final kiss: deep, sensual, and as much a thank you as the words they spoke. Lucifer pressed the elevator call button, and Tonia Ellis stepped inside, pressing for the ground floor.

“Now if the next placeholder that comes along doesn’t work out…?” Lucifer left the proposition hanging.

“I might just hold you to that,” Tonia smiled goodbye as the elevator doors closed.


	2. Wynn

He was alone; he was so very pretty. He was at the bar when Lucifer exited his private elevator to visit his club that night. He didn’t have eyes for the dancers, beautiful ladies all; he was polite and cordial with all of Lux’s staff that interacted with him. Still, he kept to himself. He sipped his drinks, he tapped his feet to the music’s beat, but he never once stood from his seat.

The way he was dressed was, well, adorable. Like a middle schooler dressed for his first dance, he wore pressed khakis, a button-down pastel-colored shirt, with a sweater vest over that. He looked out of place in Lux, but he did not look bad at all. Those were the clothes he was most comfortable wearing, and he wore them well, with an air of self-assurance. He looked barely old enough to drink, but sported thick stubble that covered a jawline that went on for days. Ever smiling hazel eyes – even when his mouth was not – were tucked under a pair of very expressive eyebrows. He was rather on the shorter side, but made up for that with a stocky, muscular build hidden under his preppy ensemble. 

When Lucifer made his first pass by the bar and its occupants, he caught the young man’s eye, seeing the spark of interest and the forlorn disappointment as Lucifer passed and began flirting with the ambitious gaggle of women who captured his attention. But whatever those women had to say meant nothing, since Lucifer already had his target for the night. Nevertheless, he passed some time socializing, drinking, mingling, and dancing, while keeping a lock on the young man. He continued to people watch, wide-eyed and naïve, but with a noticeable layer of hurt overtop. Well, noticeable perhaps to a divine being. Lucifer always did like the vulnerable; they often had the darkest of desires.

Lucifer made his way back to the bar when the young man swiveled on his stool to lean on the counter. Dragging his fingers over the back of his seat, Lucifer let his thumb’s nail deliberately rub against his sweater vest. The young man turned to see Lucifer, feigning ignorance of his actions, as he leaned over the bar to get his employee’s attention.

“Two fingers of scotch, love.” 

Lucifer saw the young man in the bar mirror’s reflection, trying hard to not look up at Lucifer. When he did again, Lucifer looked down at him with a side glance, smirking as the pretty thing ducked his head down comically fast.

“And another for my friend here,” Lucifer continued.

When their drinks arrived, Lucifer proved the faster as he snatched the stranger’s tumbler and sniffed it delicately. Lucifer scoffed and smirked.

“Club soda?”

The young man took his drink out of Lucifer’s hands, embarrassed.

“What? So, I don’t drink a lot…”

Lucifer snatched the drink back, offering his scotch in its place; the kid left his open mouthed question unspoken.

“I offered you a drink,” Lucifer dumped the club soda over the counter, “So, you’ll be drinking now, mate.”

Lucifer grabbed a bottle from behind the bar, pouring a healthy portion of what he assumed was vodka into the glass. He saw his conquest sip from the scotch, accepting his lot in this situation. Lucifer sat on the stool next to him.

“Name’s Lucifer Morningstar,” He shook the young man’s hand, “Pleasure.”

“Wynn,” He introduced himself, “Wynn Taylor.”

“Wynn?” Lucifer repeated, “Short for ‘Winston’?”

The young man shook his head.

“Well?” Lucifer prodded after a moment.

“Winslow,” Wynn confessed.

“Winslow…” Lucifer let the name roll off his tongue like honey, “Even better…”

Wynn lifted his head, curiously. Lucifer sipped his drink again before explaining.

“It’s a good name; an old name,” Lucifer said, “And old names have power; just look at mine.”

“Hmm, if you say so…” Wynn said, swallowing a healthy amount of his scotch.

“So, mate, what brings you to my place of business?” Lucifer asked, “Pleasure?”

“This…?” Wynn quickly looked around before coming back to Lucifer, “This is your club?”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow in response, crossing his legs on his stool; the raised foot subtly rubbing against Wynn’s calves. They were deceptively well-muscled under his nerdy clothing choices, much like the rest of him.

“I…” Wynn’s breathing caught in his throat and his eyes darted down, “Just having some fun…”

“Alone,” Lucifer pointed out, “No alcohol, no dancing?”

“This can be fun for me.”

Wynn’s tone had suddenly shifted, and there was an edge to his words; it made Lucifer all the more interested.

“Tell me, Winslow,” Lucifer leaned forward, “What is it you do for a living?”

“Oh, umm well, it’s Wynn, first of all,” He corrected, “And I’m in IT.”

“That’d be information and technology, yes?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well, bloody fantastic!” Lucifer’s exuberant grin brought out Wynn’s own tepid smile, “I’ve needed someone of your expertise for weeks now!”

“Really?” Wynn was interested, but skeptical.

“Yes, well, you see, the wretched machine is an absolute menace,” Lucifer snarled dramatically, “None of my staff believes me, but I desperately need the thing dealt with.”

“With what?”

“My computer.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, computers are supposed to make your life easier, yes? But it most certainly does not, let me tell you. They’re supposed to do things for you, but mine expects me to… _input_ things… like typing, and… Are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry,” Wynn covered his smile as he chortled, “I am, but it’s not broken. That’s how computers are supposed to work.”

“Yes, I know,” Lucifer confessed, “But at least that got you to smile.”

Wynn’s smile froze a bit awkwardly for a moment, before accepting the flirtation with relative grace. Lucifer leaned in closer.

“But there is another thing that I think I could use your help with,” Lucifer laced his words in suggestion, “It’s up in my flat, upstairs… If you’re interested…”

Lucifer reached over, covering and wrapping some of Wynn’s fingers with his own. Wynn’s skin was burning, from desire and anticipation; the heat practically coming off of him in waves. Still, he just nodded, downing the rest of the scotch hurriedly. Lucifer stood, waited for Wynn to settle his tab – he insisted – and Lucifer led him to his private elevator.

Once the doors were closed, Lucifer turned to continue their conversation, but found that impossible. Wynn threw himself at Lucifer; their mouths banging together. The force of him slammed Lucifer against the wall of the rising box, the young man’s lips wet and wanton. Wynn clutched at Lucifer’s black silk shirt with both hands, pulling the taller man down; his grip was so tight that Lucifer wondered if the threads might break. Lucifer slid his arms around Wynn’s narrow waist, splaying his fingers at the noticeable dip where Wynn’s lower back met the raised muscles of his ass.

When the kiss reached a lull, Lucifer chuckled as their lips inched apart.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Lucifer mumbled, “My first matter was to have you take a look at my internet router, but clearly your mind is elsewhere.”

“What?” Wynn’s body tensed.

“You’re a tad naughty under all those good-boy clothes, aren’t you?”

The doors of the elevator opened, but Lucifer noticed Wynn made no move to exit. His eyes were… furious.

“Winslow?”

“Wynn,” He corrected, voice trembling, “My name is Wynn… Who the hell put you up to this?”

The doors were closing, so Lucifer held the open button down with a finger, confused but intrigued at the many, many faces this pretty little thing appeared to hide under the surface.

“Sorry mate, but I don’t - ”

“Did he make you do this?!” Wynn wasn’t shouting, but it was clear that’s what he wanted, “That son of a _bitch_ … If he thinks he’ll get away with it… _Again_?! Did he do this? Huh? Are there cameras? Where’d he hide them?”

Wynn looked angrily around the restricted confines of their current setting, and Lucifer could see the beading tears, born in rage, forming in his eyes.

“The only camera here’s for elevator safety,” Lucifer pointed up to it with his free hand, “And while I highly doubt anyone on the building’s security team has wronged you, I can assure you: no one makes me do anything that I don’t want to do. No one has put me up to this. Whatever you think this is.”

Wynn blinked hard a number of times, shook his head, and took a deep breath. His fury was replaced by a shame so intense it made him appear even smaller than he already was. The insecurities that Lucifer sensed were buried much closer to the surface than he originally thought.

“Sorry…” Wynn mumbled and cleared his throat, “I just… I’ll just go.”

“If that’s what you want,” Lucifer nodded, “You’re free to, of course. However, if you’d like to stay…”

“But… Isn’t this just about your internet?” Wynn asked.

“Well, that has been misbehaving lately, yes, but you’ll recall I said that was the ‘first matter?’ On an implied list of several. Will you come inside?”

After a moment, Wynn nodded, stepping out the elevator and into Lucifer’s apartment. He sat on Lucifer’s couch, head down, hands folded in his lap, while Lucifer stood behind his personal bar. He studied Wynn while preparing and pouring a couple martinis. Lucifer set one of the drinks on the coffee table in front of Wynn, and sat down with his own next to him.

“There’s a fire inside of you,” Lucifer said.

Wynn looked up confused, and Lucifer took the opportunity to pointedly offer the martini that Wynn failed to notice. He collected the glass, sipped it tentatively, but remained ridged in his shame.

“Would you tell me?” Lucifer asked, “About this ‘son of a bitch’? And what he would get away with ‘again’?”

“My ex,” Wynn breathed after a moment, “He… He’s an asshole. When I broke up with him, he… he didn’t take it well. He threatened to make my life hell.”

“Did he?” Lucifer asked, after a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Wynn said, “He… He tricked me… He had someone meet me; knew I’d like them, and when I…”

“Slept with them?” Lucifer felt bile rising in his throat along with his feeling of disgust.

“He took pictures, hiding in the damn bushes of this guy’s house,” Wynn’s voice broke, “Posted them all over the internet. He sent them to my family, my friends… my work… even had a damned offer from a gay porn site asking for rights to publish the pictures.”

“And that’s why you got suspicious,” Lucifer clenched his teeth, but careful not to shatter his glass in his grip, “When I mentioned my faulty internet… And did your family know about your romantic preferences before…?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Wynn nodded, taking another healthy swig of his drink, “And my dad threatened to sue my ex bankrupt, but… It’s not going to court…”

“Why not?!” Lucifer couldn’t believe his ears.

“There’s no evidence tying him to what he did,” Wynn said bitterly, “He was smart, covered his tracks, and never outright admitted to anything. It’s just… being let go…”

“Well, I assure you, there will be a very special section of Hell waiting for that wretched piece of work,” Lucifer swallowed all of his drink at once, “For those who abuse sex, and betraying the confidence of others? Oh, there is quite the delectable series of punishments waiting for him.”

Wynn watched Lucifer get to his feet, eyes maniacal in their anticipation to punish such a wicked man. He went back to the bar, preparing another cocktail, still muttering to himself more than Wynn.

“We’d start off slow,” He mused, “Leaving him be for a time between tortures, listening to the others, making him think he’s gotten off easier. Then, we’d up the stakes – oh, stakes; now there’s an idea – drive him mad with pain and screams… Then there’s solitary; leaving him in the void for a few millennia, seeing how much of himself he can forget. Before we pull it all out again! Remind him! With fire! And insects that sting and bite, and skitter and crawl…”

Lucifer returned, fuming and smirking as more and more tortures played out in his mind, and Wynn is more than a little concerned. He accepted the new cocktail, setting it down next to his still-unfinished one, and attempted to diffuse the situation.

“It… it wasn’t all bad with him,” Wynn offered.

“Ha! And there it is!” Lucifer shouted, throwing his martini-less arm up to the ceiling.

“There’s what?” Wynn asked, backing away minutely.

“The classic ‘sympathy for the devil’ routine that you humans are so damn fond of playing over and over,” Lucifer explained, “As soon as someone who’s wronged you, but not ‘all the time,’ is to get what they deserve – what they truly deserve – you back out, trying to rationalize a lesser punishment.”

“I’m not trying to rationalize anything,” Wynn said.

“Then why would you say it wasn’t all bad?!” Lucifer demanded.

“Because it wasn’t!” Wynn returned, “Look, maybe he will get what he deserves; in this or another life.”

“Oh, he will…” Lucifer snarled.

“But I don’t want to think about what he deserves,” Wynn spoke louder, firmer, getting to his feet, “I want to think about what I want, how to keep moving forward, finding someone new. I don’t want to be concerning myself with him anymore.”

The conviction in Wynn’s voice calmed Lucifer down somewhat; they looked at each other, two strangers, sharing an awful lot of each other, for no better reason than that they wanted to. It was intriguing for Lucifer, to be sure: he’d rarely ever shown such a side to anyone, even before he came to Earth. There was still a part of him that very much enjoyed punishing the guilty. Perhaps he already missed it, even after so short a time away.

“You truly do have a fire inside you, don’t you?” Lucifer asked.

“Why’re you saying that?” Wynn’s cheeks flushed slightly, “What does that even mean…?”

“I see it,” Lucifer said, ignoring the muttered second question, “People probably view you as small as your stature, but they’re wrong. You’re strong. They think they can try and take advantage of you, bring you down, but you won’t let them. That’s a rare thing.”

“No,” Wynn mumbled, blushing, “I don’t know about that.”

“But I wonder if that fire burns bright enough for you.”

Wynn was either tired of the metaphor, or just tired, because he pushed himself to his feet, setting down his first drink – still unfinished.

“Look, this is getting to be a bit much,” He apologized, “Sorry for wasting your time.”

Lucifer’s hand shot out, but gently grabbed Wynn’s wrist, stopping him from turning away. The young man looked at the hand holding his before meeting Lucifer’s gaze.

“I decide what has been a waste of my time, and you are not.”

“Really?” Wynn tried to inject a joking tone in his voice, but fell short, “First, you see I’m the opposite of fun. Kiss you out of nowhere. And then hang up all my dirty laundry for you to see…”

Lucifer pulled at Wynn’s arm, bringing him to stand in front of where Lucifer sat.

“The opposite of fun?” He asked.

“I don’t drink much,” Wynn started to list off, “I don’t dance; I’m clearly desperate.”

“I’m not certain how that last one fits with your summarization, but there are countless ways to have fun – to be fun – without alcohol or dancing. Surely you know some of those.”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Wynn shrugged a shoulder.

“The asshole of an ex told you that you weren’t fun?”

Wynn nodded.

“He’s wrong,” Lucifer said, “If he couldn’t have fun with you, that’s his problem. Don’t change who you are, or what you want for someone else. That makes you miserable, not them.”

“I don’t want them to be miserable.”

“They’re not your responsibility; only you are.”

Lucifer takes Wynn’s other hand, slowly pulling him closer. He guides the young man to climb over him, straddling Lucifer, sitting on his lap. Letting go of his hands, Lucifer gently explored where Wynn’s sweater met his trousers, the bend of his knee, and fiddled with the buckle of his belt. Wynn’s hands found their way to Lucifer’s shoulders, tracing his collarbones, and running over his arms. Their eyes met many times in those moments of silence; their lips coming ever closer and closer together. Lucifer made his demand when their foreheads touched.

“Winslow,” Lucifer’s lustful growl sent shivers through his new conquest, “Tell me what you desire.”

“Umm,” Wynn swallowed harshly, Adam’s apple bobbing, “C-Call me Wynn?”

“That was a question, Winslow. I didn’t ask for a question, I asked for your desire. What do you want, my pretty little fire?”

Lucifer nuzzled his way to Wynn’s jawline, sharp enough to cut glass, feeling the prickle of his stubble as Lucifer gently pecked his lips to his chin and down his throat. Wynn groaned, holding on to Lucifer, one hand tangling itself in the devil’s raven hair.

“Tell me, Winslow,” Lucifer said again.

“Kiss me.”

So he did; their breaths mingled and Wynn’s moan sent his body grinding into Lucifer’s lap. Wynn wasn’t much for using his tongue, but he welcomed Lucifer’s without reservation, the martini laced muscle playing a very attentive host. Wynn’s hands grabbed fistfuls of Lucifer’s shirt again, and Lucifer pulled at his slightly rolling hips, bringing them closer.

“Is that all?” Lucifer asked between kisses.

“What?” Wynn was clearly very distracted.

Lucifer interrupted their kisses by tugging at Wynn’s sweater vest, dragging it up, forcing the two apart.

“Is kissing me all you want, Winslow?” Lucifer asked.

“Umm…”

“Tell me…” 

Lucifer’s tone begged for an answer; but his power was in his eyes. He showed Wynn no judgement, no rejection, just an openness to know his desires.

“I… I want to feel good,” Wynn was quick to add, “About myself; like I matter… Like I’m not just… I mean, I know if you don’t want to - ”

Lucifer silently continued to pull the sweater vest up, Wynn raising his arms high to help facilitate. Setting the garment aside, Lucifer unbuttoned one, two, three of Wynn’s dress shirt buttons. When the shirt was open, save for the part still tucked into his khakis, Lucifer found just what he expected: strong, lean muscle and thick brown chest hair. Running his hands over Wynn’s burning skin, Lucifer kissed him again. Together they pulled Wynn out of the shirt, and Lucifer pushed it off his arms. As Wynn began to hurriedly unbutton Lucifer’s shirt, Lucifer unbuckled Wynn’s belt, whispering into his lips:

“I can do that...”

\-----------------------

They ended on his bed; Lucifer on top of Wynn, who lay flat and prone on the mattress. Lucifer pressed his chest to his lover’s back, covering his arms, interlocking their fingers, and kissed Wynn’s neck and shoulders as the smaller man moaned and sighed. Lucifer was pleased to admit that Wynn had stamina. Rather, it was more of an insatiable edge that had actually tested the limits of some of Lucifer’s. It left Lucifer actually feeling tired after sex. And that is a rare thing.

“God…” Wynn’s exclamation turned into a soft chuckle as he sighed.

Lucifer smiled wryly and raked his fingers through Wynn’s hair. The young man had a habit of calling out to Lucifer’s Father during sex, but Lucifer had learned to forgive humans of that little trait, since most of them suffered the same affliction. Lucifer moved to push himself up and away, but Wynn’s hand flew behind them, holding firm to Lucifer’s sweaty skin.

“No,” Wynn’s plea was muffled against the sheets, “Don’t you dare…”

“I have to, mate,” Lucifer reasoned, “Otherwise we’re going to leave quite a mess.”

“Just please,” Wynn’s lips formed a tiny endorphin-laced smile, “Please don’t stop touching me.”

Lucifer planted a kiss on the corner of Wynn’s mouth and quickly pulled away. Before the young man had a chance to bemoan Lucifer’s absence, Lucifer removed and disposed of the condom, and took Wynn back into his arms, rolling them both on their sides to spoon. Lucifer liked how it felt: Wynn’s compact but well-muscled frame enveloped by Lucifer’s longer, leaner form. Wynn snuggled even closer to him, taking Lucifer’s hand and holding it close to his chest. Lucifer lay there with him for a while, luxuriating in the sweat, and the smell of them that filled the room.

“So, how was it for you, Winslow?” Lucifer asked, stifling a yawn.

“Mmm…” Wynn playfully, but tiredly, bucked his hips back against Lucifer.

“Come now, that’s all?” Lucifer prodded, “You’re not even going to correct me for not using your nickname?”

“Mm’mmm,” Wynn shook his head side to side.

“Do you know what your name means?” Lucifer asked.

Wynn’s head turned to the side, showing he was listening, but his eyes were already closed and ready for sleep. Lucifer lifted himself up slightly; tasting Wynn’s parted lips in a soft kiss.

“Winslow means ‘hill of victory,’ or the ‘place of victory,’” Lucifer lectured, “And you’re nickname is also all about success, achievement, triumph… You do matter, Winslow. And I suspect you always knew that from the beginning; your name intrinsically points to inevitable greatness… No matter which version you use…”

Wynn didn’t respond; his even breathing told Lucifer the young lover must have already fallen asleep. Lucifer kissed his cheek, settled down next to the warm body, and intertwined his legs with Wynn’s. He reached blindly, and a little uncomfortably, for a blanket or quilt that had been pushed aside during their tryst. Finding one, Lucifer covered them both as much as possible, lay down his head, and closed his eyes. But he still gave one more smile when he heard the whispered words next to him:

“Thank you.”


End file.
